


李泽言×你 喜欢你

by tonyandkevin



Category: love&producers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 13:10:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16450580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonyandkevin/pseuds/tonyandkevin





	李泽言×你 喜欢你

喜欢你  
By tony and kevin

-1-

是睡觉之前收到的。  
也许是哪个病急乱投医发到你邮箱里的调查问卷，心里想着反正就是几秒钟的时间嘛，随手乱点了一个，退出时瞥到了标题：  
您认为哪种求婚方式最能打动人？  
“你姐姐我离结婚还有一段时间呢……”  
你还嘟哝着，身后就传来李泽言的声音：“还不睡觉，今天不是忙得厉害吗？”  
“也没有多忙……”下意识地反驳，看到他浓眉一挑，连忙补充一句：“这就睡。”  
熄灯。  
他也爬上床。  
你知道华锐最近忙得很，总裁大人天天废寝忘食地工作，因而几乎是一沾枕头就听到身边传来均匀的呼吸声。你翻了个身，看着李泽言的睡颜，这个男人，平时绷紧着脸，恨不得在脸上写着“生人勿近”几个大字，唯有在睡觉时会露出几分柔和。  
忍不住回想起那个调查问卷。  
求婚啊……  
你们在一起也有一年多了吧，李泽言会向你求婚吗？  
他那样的人，应该会直接在某一天问你要不要结婚，或者干脆就拉你到商场挑戒指吧。几乎是想不用想就可以预见他那张明明是羞涩的，偏要装得不在意的脸了。  
你忍不住想笑。  
李泽言哪有什么浪漫细胞哦。

-2-

“那个手，还有那个腰，啧啧，真的是，人间极品啊……”  
“我觉得比李总也不差吧！”  
“……”  
甫一推开门就听到了，即使是上班时间，女同事们也鲜少没有不聚在一起八卦的时候，华锐自然不能免俗。  
不过人间极品这个词——  
你好奇地往她们目光聚焦之处望去：是一个高大的男人。  
即便是隔着一段距离，也可以清晰地看到属于男性的健腰窄臀与被包裹在白衬衫下的充满力量的线条，衬衫的袖子挽到小臂，露出来的肌肉结实有力，浑身上下仿佛散发着禁欲的气息。  
好像是比李泽言的身材……要好上那么一点点。

“你们很闲吗？”  
这把声音低沉而熟悉，连腔调也是强硬，瞬间把你扯回了现实。  
回过头去就看到声音的主人了，冷冰冰的一张扑克脸，眼眸微微眯起。总裁大人今天穿的依然是一成不变的西服，连内里衬衫的领子也被领带系得严严实实，不要说一较高下了，连窥出一点线条似乎也不行。再回过头去，远处的那群女同事已经作鸟兽散一般分开了。  
李泽言看向你，冲你打了个漂亮的手势，你知道他的意思——  
出去说话。

 

说起来，初初和李泽言在一起的时候，你就以害怕被人说闲言碎语为由把总裁大人暗戳戳地想要发朋友圈秀恩爱的心思扼杀在摇篮里，为此你们还大吵过一场，最终以你撒娇他妥协取得胜利。  
于是尽管总裁耿耿于怀于明明是在自己的公司，也要跑到楼道里去和所投资公司的老板“偷情”，却也每回都乖乖委屈地倚在墙上等你——除了这回。  
他心情看起来出奇地好。

楼道里倚在墙上的男人高大英俊，自头到脚挑不出一丝缺陷，你幼时认识他，成年后再重逢，即使怀疑过这个男人是为了所谓的“报恩”才纡尊降贵和你这个没落公司的老板在一起，但不得不说，李泽言作为一个男朋友，除了不得不忍受他那自大倨傲的坏脾气外，其他方面都堪称完美。  
“那个小哥，”你笑眯眯凑过去：“是你们公司的新人吗？”  
“你很关心他？”李泽言才刚翘起的嘴角又放下，蹙起眉头，看起来似乎不太爽：“是新来的清洁工。”  
？  
你还未来得及提出疑问，男人突然抓住你的手一把将你抵在墙上，他的脸凑过来，你甚至可以看到他鸦羽一般的睫毛下眸色深深，萦绕在鼻侧属于男性的气息浓郁而熟悉，下一秒，他倾身压过来。  
一个缠绵的吻。  
李泽言今天意外的有些着急，舌尖撬开你的牙关就缠住了你的舌，你欲后退，后脑勺却被扣着迎向他，舌带着淡淡的漱口水的味道刮过味蕾，似要汲取口中的空气一般重重吮住舌根。你被他吻得七荤八素，身子刚软下来，就感觉男人按住你头的手一转，顺着腰肢一路下移。  
“有人……”  
“不会。”他轻轻喘着气，搂住你的手慢慢收紧——  
“啪！”  
远处突如其来的一声重物落地的声音让你来不及反应过来就猛地将李泽言推开，他踉跄着后退了几步，抓着扶手稳住身子。  
伴随着惊魂未定而来的是男子带着慌乱的声音：“哎呀，对不起……”  
你转头看过去，是方才那个“清洁工”小哥，脸上还带着几分探究的神色，你下意识地回了一句：“我们没什么！”  
说刚说出口你就后悔了。  
几乎是不用回过头去，你也可以想象得到李泽言那张黑得像锅底的脸。

-3-

上车的时候打开微信，已经有回复了。  
往上滑还是工作交接的内容，然后就是你的倾诉，新的回复已经接上了：

14:01  
[魏谦]：什么我平时怎么哄总裁？你对总裁干什么了？  
[魏谦]：总裁这个人好猜也好哄，女人嘛，不都只要撒个娇示个弱就好了，不过我看您的话，哪怕是闹翻天总裁也不舍得对您生气吧……  
14:30  
[魏谦]：不是您对总裁干嘛了，他竟然对他的亲表弟说叫他去扫一下厕所？？？  
17:00  
[魏谦]：您是怎么做到让总裁一个下午保持面无表情的？  
［魏谦］：我服了，您从此是我的偶像了。  
你顿了一下，动手打字。  
[美少女]：亲表弟是什么情况？新来的小哥不是清洁工吗？  
魏谦回复得很快。  
[魏谦]：……  
[魏谦]：您晃晃脑子里的水？  
[魏谦]：高薪加上总裁亲情牌挖过来的人才做清洁工？

你将目光从手机转移到李泽言身上。  
总裁大人不耐烦地曲起指节点了点方向盘，他一贯喜怒不形于色，现在却躁得明显——他生气了。  
又忍不住想起刚刚在楼道里他被你推开时瞬间沉下去的脸。  
还说新来的小哥是清洁工呢。  
明明就是表弟。  
幼稚。  
无理取闹。

你凑过去，小声辩解：“我推开你是因为怕他们胡思乱想嘛，你上次一声不吭送花……”  
送花这事要引申出来解释还有些麻烦。大概就是在你生日的时候总裁大人觉得你周围的狂蜂浪蝶太多了，于是一束玫瑰直送到办公室，公司那时正处于上升期，为了避免闲言碎语，你硬生生给退了回去。那时哄了好久这个幼稚男人才消气。  
你看着李泽言绷紧的嘴角，到嘴边的话又噎了回去。  
他乜了你一眼，从声音里倒是听不出情绪：“我没事，”男人顿了顿：“反正不是普通投资者与被投资者的关系吗？”  
你心里咯噔一声响起。  
完了。

-4-

生气的后果说严重不算严重，反正过程挺严重的——还没下车就被按在座位里了。  
李泽言生得高大强壮，一双健臂直直将你摁住在后座，带着薄茧的指腹拨开内裤，直直捅进花穴，花液还没分泌开，身体就情不自禁地随着他的抚摸而有了反应。他的头埋在你的发间，软软的卷发与你的交缠在一起，薄唇叼住耳廓细细吮吸，另一只手已经隔着衣服解开了你的胸罩。  
手掌尚带着凉意，掠过的每一处却像是被点着了火一般燎烧开来。你感受到男人的指尖嵌入轻磨柔软之中，带离一手春水，整个人也忍不住随之一抖。  
“嗯……”抑制不住喉间的呻吟，伸手反抱住压在你身上的男人。他还穿着衬衫，隔着一层薄薄的布料，你甚至可以感受到他贲张而起的肌肉。   
“泽言,啊……”他猛地一口咬住你颈间的嫩肉，声音含含糊糊地从耳侧传来：“现在倒叫得那么亲密了……”  
他的嗓音低沉悦耳，压低时染上了情欲的色彩，随着呵出的气息钻进你的耳蜗时，像羽毛一般撩在心头。  
于是你也随之飘飘然了。

-5-

你怀疑李泽言在外面偷人了。  
没有捉奸在床，也没有偷窥和小三的聊天记录，更没有被你发现疑似女性同事走得近的嫌疑。  
这个念头仅仅是心头一动，脑海里就自动开始播放回村的诱惑片头曲。尽管你知道李泽言这种恨不得下巴抬到天上的男人，非但忙得没有时间偷，也并不能从他过往十余年单身生涯中找到其他除了亲戚以外的雌性动物的存在，但就是……  
很奇怪。  
明明上一秒还在处理文件，下一秒手机提示音响起，立马就放下文件开始摸手机敲字。李泽言这号人出了名的工作认真，倒是头一回看到他这样关心一条消息。

有句话叫做，日有所思，夜有所梦。  
毕竟你也惦记了李泽言这些奇怪举动一天，于是从噩梦中醒过来的时候也不觉得意外。  
翻个身过去就看到李泽言，他脸部的轮廓很深邃，借着窗外微微透进来的路灯，可以清楚地看到他的眉头微微蹙起，和梦里那个渣男李泽言简直一模一样。  
不对，应该说，梦里的渣男李泽言和他长得一模一样。  
十分钟以前出现在你梦里的李泽言，本来还吃着你辛苦做了一上午的饭，下一秒就和不知道哪里蹿出来的女人打情骂俏，还指着你骂道：“说是清洁工还真相信了，蠢得要紧。”你那时正要发作，耳畔突然传来“啪嗒”一声响动。  
醒了。  
你看着男人丝毫没有被吵醒反而还有些酣睡的样子，沉默半晌，突然抬手，伸手掐了他一把。

 

“暂且不提我为什么会叫你给我送你做的饭，虽然这件事发生的几率只有百分之一——还是在我智商突然急剧下降的情况下，”李泽言的脸笼罩在灯下，隔着泪眼，连表情也似乎是柔和的。他捧起你的脸你，手在眼下胡揩一通，你甚至觉得他是不是把你的鼻涕偷偷揩掉了：“还被你看到了我抱着其他女人？”  
你怀疑自己这一个月眼泪的量都要被流光了，本来只是一个简单的发牢骚，在看到男人关切目光的那一刻，所有的委屈都冒了出来。  
“你还说，”听到自自己喉咙里冒出来的哭嗝，“说要对我们公司撤资。”  
“这种梦也值得你大半夜打醒我然后哭得死去活来？”他没有哄人的经验，只会手足无措地搂住你，“别哭了。”  
“那个小哥，明明是表弟，你连表弟也懒得介绍给我认识！你和我在一起根本就是为了报恩！”  
男人的表情有一瞬间的错愕：“我那个时候正在气头上，没和你说是我不对，”他支支吾吾，“我以为你看上我表弟了，他比我年轻。”  
“而且于情于理该哭的，不应该是我吗，明明身为你的男朋友，却连送束花去你单位也不被允许。”他语气淡淡。  
李泽言是怎么把这些陈年芝麻烂谷子的事给记住的？  
他将你搂入怀里，你可以清晰地听到男人沉稳有力的心跳，说话时胸膛微微发颤：“我永远都不会离开你的。”  
“所以，放宽心吧。”

[李泽言]：好像，被她发现了？

 

-6-

李泽言最近简直奇怪到了极点。  
自从上次你半夜掐醒他大闹一场，他非但没有嘲笑你，反而还耐心陪伴了一整晚后。算了算，总裁大人已经连续一个星期给你做布丁来当饭后甜点了，虽然天天吃布丁的确是你一直以来梦寐以求的生活，但他睡前还要坚持给你煮牛奶、雷打不动的一个晚安吻就让你有点惊慌失措措手不及了。  
也不能说是惊慌失措，毕竟连安娜姐也说你“每天的表情都像是泡在了蜜罐一样”。  
你当时想了想，还在心里偷偷给她补充，这个蜜罐应该贴着个“李泽言”才对。  
毕竟这事放在以前，总裁大人只会板起那张面瘫脸，告诉你天天吃布丁对肠胃不好，最后在你的软磨硬泡之下勉强答应每三天给你做一次。如果不是从魏谦朋友圈里知道华锐最近搞了个大合作人人加工资这事，你甚至还会怀疑他是不是想吞并你的公司，借此提前讨好你。  
现在他正托着下巴一脸诡异地看着你。  
用诡异这个词也许有点不太对，但是总裁大人此时微微绷起的嘴角告诉你这个一贯不表露自己表情的男人此时，心情并不是很好。  
还有点紧张？你看着他轻轻咳了一声，忍不住在心中腹诽。  
你心里有些虚，害怕是工作上的不如意，于是放下勺子，讪讪问道：“有什么事吗？”  
他不自然地清了清嗓子：“待会吃完和我去一个地方？”

 

车在广场稳稳停下。  
你扒拉住窗户，远远看着站在广场一角在准备演出设备的小哥，已经开始有一些人围住了，忍不住发问：“你来带我听街头演唱吗？”  
这种街头演唱在路上随处都有，通常都可以吸引不少人驻足。按照李泽言这种矜骄贵公子性格，别说是街头演唱会了，恐怕是叫他和你出去逛会儿街他也要深思熟虑半天。  
太阳打西边出来了？  
李泽言拉开车门，示意你下车，一如反常地没有用白痴或者笨蛋这类的话来取笑你，语气中反而带着僵硬：“下车就知道了。”  
你这才发现他出门之前还换了一套衣服，领带打得端端正正，不仅如此，连配表袖扣也看得出来是经过一番挑选搭配的。  
人流分开一条道，他牵着你走到舞台前站定，你发誓你看到了魏谦小跑而过的身影，再一眨眼，男人已经站到那个临时搭建起来的舞台上了。  
身侧有女生的尖叫，也许是惊讶于今天登台演唱的小哥竟然是这样一个正经矜贵的人。  
你遥遥看向李泽言，他还抹了发胶，西服外套下只穿了一件简单的白衬衫，远远看过去甚至可以透过面料看到男人带着力量线条的肌肉，傍晚的凉风拂来，不知道吹乱多少少女的心。  
他要干什么？  
李泽言抬手举起话筒。  
“我想向我的女朋友求婚，”他顿了顿，在一片哗然声中远远看向你，西装革履的男人格格不入地站在那个略显简陋的舞台上，你不知道他搞这番动作花了多长时间，“她不喜欢向人公布我们的关系，这让我很没有……咳，安全感。”  
你第一次听到李泽言讲这种话，从他嘴里听到“安全感”这种话你甚至惊讶大于感动。在印象里，他本就该清冷而不近人情，职场上咄咄逼人而毫不留情，甚至你还没有幻想过他也会有一天，像一个普通人一样站在广场一头向你倾诉他自己的心声。

他不该是这样，是你将他扯进人间烟火。

“我说过，我永远都不会离开你，”他说到这，顿了顿，耳根以肉眼可见地红了起来，你还是第一次看到李泽言这个样子，就像是透过岁月看到了小时候那个动不动就脸红的李泽言。他也在黑暗中熠熠发光：  
“也只有你可以抛弃我。”  
世界安静下来了。连带着周遭人群的呼声，隐隐约约的魏谦的打气声，好像都消失了。  
只剩下他。  
入夜了，城市换上华灯，这个求婚舞台搞得还不赖，舞台灯光自上而下地照来，勾勒出男人颀长挺拔的身材。周围围住了不少人，有人已经认出了李泽言的身份，惊呼声中夹杂着窃窃私语。  
他继续说道：“我想给她唱首歌，想告诉她，我永远也不会离开……”  
背景音乐就是这个时候响起的，你眼角瞥到魏谦不知从哪里抽出来两条的应援棒在那里举着大喊总裁加油，正想笑，却听到男人的声音，低低地透过广场音箱传出来——

细雨带风湿透黄昏的街道/抹去雨水双眼无故地仰望/望向孤单的晚灯  
……

你不是没有听过李泽言唱歌，甚至在你生日的时候，他还专门在souvenir给你唱了一首生日歌。后来那首歌被设为你的起床闹钟暂且按下不提，反倒是自那以后你就觉得李泽言这个人，空有一把好嗓子，唱起歌来却敷衍拖拉。  
是第一次听到他唱粤语歌。  
男人的音色低沉，唱起歌来也是带着几分沙哑，这首粤语歌本来就腔调婉转，经他唱出来，却是别有一番滋味。不是悲伤中的告白，更像是黑暗中茕茕独行的路人找到了光明。  
是他找到了你。  
鼻子忍不住一酸，身体像是不受控制一般冲上舞台，在你反应过来时，自己已经攥住了他的领带，你咬咬牙，猛地拖着他的领子逼男人俯身——  
而后，踮起脚吻住他。

哗然。  
欢呼。  
夹杂着魏谦那个烦人鬼的“老板娘冲啊！”

他抬手按住你的后脑勺，加深了这个吻。

-7-

总裁大人的嘴角自傍晚见识到了你的大胆勇猛后就一直没有放下来过，直到提着你回到家也还是一副就算明天是世界末日我也要继续传播爱与和平的表情。  
你甚至怀疑就算现在告诉他你的新项目又搞崩了，这个男人也会毫无斥责地告诉你没关系，甚至还可能是继续带着傻笑的那种。  
他靠在沙发上，嘴里念着不停：“要约双方父母拜访，亲家吃个饭，还要选个时间去把证领了，接下来就是婚礼和度蜜月——你喜欢中式婚礼还是西式婚礼？”  
李泽言今天说话的量赶得上一整年的了。  
他见你托腮看他，自顾自说下去：“那就都办。”  
“不过啊，为什么会选择在广场舞台表白呢？我以为你会亲自开私人飞机给我拉横幅的呢。”  
你话刚说完，马上就忍不住抱怨起来：“啊糟了糟了，我还没来得及看手机，肯定有一大堆人来问我了……”  
你几乎不用想象也能知道最近一个月的八卦头条是什么了，华锐总裁街头大求婚，招来的关注度肯定不少。  
又忍不住抱怨：“太土啦！你这个求婚方式！”  
男人顿了顿，回头看你，他此时脸上的傻笑还未消失，嘴角已经隐隐抽了下：“不是你选的吗？”  
？  
好像是，睡觉之前收到的，以为是哪个病急乱投医发来的调查问卷……如果你当时认真一点看，也许会看到那个发件人邮箱后缀，是华锐发来的。  
？  
难道是魏谦这个拥有猪脑子的人想的法子？  
你看到李泽言沉默半晌后问道：“你不会是随便选的吧？”  
“当然不是！”你打肿脸充胖子，不敢告诉牺牲巨大的总裁大人。  
“真不是？”他逼近你，双臂将你牢牢锁在他的怀里，男人的脸凑过来，温热的呼吸离你只有咫尺，痒痒地打在你的脸上。  
“那，为什么在我唱到一半的时候跑上来亲我？”他轻轻啄了你的脸一下，嘴角那个傻笑又抑制不住地要扬起来了。

“你的喜欢，只能对着我讲。”  
你听到那个小小的声音，从内心深处传来。  
像是爆炸糖，砰的炸开。

 

“李泽言……”  
忍不住喘了口气，感觉到男人坚韧的舌在你湿滑的花穴里扫过，轻轻的，酥酥麻麻，身下涌来的潮意一阵接一阵，自他掌心把住的胯骨一路传到尾椎，又沿着椎骨一路传上大脑。  
身下传来花液从甬道里分泌出，又被男人舔舐去的声音，在黑暗之中仿佛被放大了数十倍，又在酝酿着情色的空气中兜转几回，才传回你的耳中。  
你觉得自己就像一只被烫熟的虾子，任人宰割，更为可恶的是，李泽言他不仅要将你烫熟了丢在砧板上，还要将你一寸寸拆皮入骨。  
你烧红了脸，缩了缩身子，忍不住想要合拢双腿，又被他抓着重新打开，男人闷闷的声音从身下传来：“别闹。”  
混合着他因情色而变得沙哑的嗓音。  
这个男人，性感得让人忍不住想要犯罪。  
他的舌尖直直撑开肉壁皱褶，在你的花穴深处搅动，你难耐地用下身蹭着回应他：“李泽言……”  
他低声应你。  
“不要弄了……啊……”  
“进来……”  
他放开你，身下的湿穴骤然又空了出来，空虚一股脑地再次涌上大脑。  
你抬头看他。  
男人正慢条斯理地脱去身上的衣服，带着力量线条的肌肉一寸寸地裸露在灯光之下，你看着他解开皮带，身下已经是撑起昂扬的一大块了。  
李泽言身材很好，你早就知道。  
而此时昏暗的灯光打下来，他带着潮气的胸膛向你逼近，你情不自禁地伸手去抚摸他的胸肌，男人绷紧的肩膀充斥着性感的美，直白地告诉你他每周的健身房不是白去的。  
你忍不住想起你们的初次，两个青涩的毛头毫无技巧地逗弄着对方，最后又羞赧地相互红了脸。  
他将你糊在脸上湿哒哒的刘海拨开：“在想什么？”  
“我在想我们的第一次，你找了半天的……”话音未落，他已经倾身向前，衔住了你的唇瓣。  
唇舌交缠。  
“嗯……”  
他的手游走在你赤裸的身体上，掌心似乎藏着一团火焰，从你的锁骨点燃，再捏住双乳，极有技巧地拨弄，最后才慢腾腾地掐住你的腰，耐心地将你身体的每一处敏感点撩起，你在他的手里慢慢变软，只觉得自己在李泽言身下简直要融化了。  
他是野兽，你是他的猎物，你注定被他擒获。

等到他烫如火钳的顶端慢慢嵌入你的腿跟时，你已经双股战战。身下仿佛被破开一个大洞，等待他的进攻。  
“别动……”他低低地喘气，挺身将欲望一寸一寸地送进来，花穴已经足够地润滑了。昏暗中好像全身感官都集中到了那一处去，直到硕大的顶端直直顶到了深处去。  
他低下头来看你，额发已经被汗水打湿了，那双像是蕴含着星空一般的眼眸亮得发光，你甚至可以透过眼珠看到满脸绯红的自己。  
你张了张嘴，才发现自己的嗓子已经沙哑到不行，自身下传来的快感一波接一波，在他挺腰抽插的时候，自尾椎生出的快感又令身体像通电一般地忍不住发颤。  
理智俱燃烧殆尽，余下的，只有欲望。

-8-

醒来的时候就觉得有点不太对劲了。  
手臂还是照例稳稳地搭在李泽言的腰上，就是有点什么磕着卡在指间，又被男人的手紧紧包住。  
你费了好大鼓劲抽出手来。  
是一枚戒指。  
透彻晶莹的钻石嵌在做成花环模样的戒托上，清晨的阳光照进来，在棱角处折射出明亮闪耀的光。戒指设计得十分精致，你甚至可以看到雕刻在指圈上的花纹，围绕着钻石勾出繁复的花。  
是什么时候套到你的手指上的呢？  
你抬脚踢了一下明明已经醒了硬是不好意思睁眼看你的总裁大人，现下他装睡装得正起劲，生怕你不知道一样抖着睫毛。  
他被你踢得猝不及防，“嘶”了一声，懒懒地掀开眼皮。这个男人五官生得好，一双透着蓝紫色的眸子深邃如鲛珠，初识的本来是那样一个清冷而又矜贵的男人，现在看着你的目光却柔和似水。  
让人忍不住深深沉浸。  
你凑过去举着戒指在他面前晃：“什么时候给我套上的，我可记得昨晚没答应你的求婚。”  
“开飞机给我拉横幅还是作数的啊。”  
你看着李泽言的眉头一皱，伸手来搂你：“不嫁给我，你还想嫁给谁？”  
啧，男人。

你看着他浸在清晨的眉眼，每一处都长得那样的称心合意，他也看着你，慢慢舒展开一个轻笑。  
幼稚。  
反正就是。  
最喜欢你啦。


End file.
